


13 Handcuffed Together

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, Drunken Memory Loss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their ten reunion had approached and Cas made Dean go against his will.  Cas really needed assistance with the decorations and set up since he was on the committee.  Dean still being his best friend could not let him down. Under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol and Meg and Charlie's scheming they end up in a different state.  They are handcuffed to each other and married.  Lucky for them there was a camera for part of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Handcuffed Together

Dean groaned as consciousness returned.  His mind was clouded and his throat was dry as he tried to wake fully.  He realized that he was not in his bed but on the floor.  Dean went to push himself up and his left tugged.  He opened his eyes slowly looked over.  He lifted his arm to find it was attached to another person.  Dean pushed the tattered blanket aside.  Dean realized it was a man even with his arm thrown over his face.  Dean took a deep breath then shook him.

“Hey,” Dean croaked and cleared his throat, “hey,” he shook him harder.

“Go away Gabe,” the man rolled over and tugged Dean’s arm with him.

“Gabe?” Dean shoved the man’s arm from his face and pulled him back over, “Cas?  Cas wake up.”

“What?” Cas groaned and faced Dean, “Dean?” he blinked up at him, “what are you doin’ in my bed?”

“Uh, Cas we’re not in your house.  I dunno where we are,” Dean lifted their hands, “but I think we might be in trouble.”

“Oh.  That isn’t good,” Cas frowned.

“Not one friggin’ bit.”

“Are we on a farm?” Cas sniffed.

Both men took a moment to look around.  It was definitely a barn.  They crawled to the edge of the hay loft and looked over.

“I know this barn,” Dean’s brow creased.

“We’re handcuffed and hiding in a barn.  We are fugitives.  Great,” Cas groaned.

“Come on.  Let’s get outta here.”

They managed to get down the ladder without hurting each other.  Dean looked around the barn as they walked to the doors.  It had not been abandoned long.  There was no over grown vegetation inside the walls, the left behind equipment had not rusted too much and the hay that was stacked had not turned.  The stalls had been cleaned out and there were no left over tools.

“I spent a year here.  This is Sonny’s place.  How the hell did we end up over eight hours away from home?” Dean asked as he picked up the fallen sign.

“We’re not in Virginia anymore?”

“No.  We’re in New York.”

“Oh.  We should find something to get these off,” Cas raised his arm.

“Looks like all his tools are gone.  Let’s go try the house.”

They walked through the over grown yard.  Cas looked down and frowned at Dean’s hand.  He lifted his left hand looked.  Cas swallowed hard.

“Um Dean.”

“Gimme a sec,” Dean looked around the porch, “dammit no spare.  I didn’t want to break a window.”

“Try the knob.”

“The knob really?” Dean tried it to humor Cas and it turned, “shut up.”

They entered slowly.  Dean pulled Cas along as they moved through the house, empty.  Every room was empty.  They stopped in the kitchen. Dean opened the drawers to no avail.

“Dammit.  Sonny damn sure knows how to move.”

“Dean.”

“What is it Cas?” Dean turned to face him.

“I think we have another issue to worry about,” Cas lifted his hand attached to Dean’s and then showed him his left.

“No.  What?  No,” Dean’s eyes went wide and his throat constricted.

“I think we’re married or we had a double wedding with other people.”

“Fuck.  How come I can’t remember anything?” Dean pressed his palm to his face.

“I can’t either.  My last memory is of Charlie doing body shots off of a gorgeous black woman with lots of tattoos.”

“Charlie!” Dean dropped his hand and checked his pockets, “I don’t have my phone.”

“Mine is gone as well.  We need to get to a phone.”

“It’s gonna be a hike.”

“I believe I saw a covered vehicle out back.  Maybe Sonny did not take everything.”

Dean led the way out back.  Dean pulled the cover off and gave a whoop.

“I get to drive baby,” Dean grinned.

“Correction,” Cas shook his cuffed hand, “I actually will be doing the driving if it starts.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean pouted and lifted the handle, “I will not break her windows.”

“My dad always,” Cas moved to the rear of the car and the side that faced the shed, “left keys in the tire well if he had to come back to the car.”

Cas leaned down and ran his hand along the inside of the well.  He smirked when he pulled back with a key.

“Yes.”

Dean grumbled as Cas finally got her started.  He gave him directions to the closest place that would have a phone.  Unfortunately the store was closed.  Dean had him park around the side of the diner.  He did his best to shrug his jack down and folded it as best he could over their hands.

“This doesn’t make it less conspicuous. I think it may be worse.  If I pull down my sleeves it’ll look like we’re just holding hands,” Cas stated.

“Oh.  Yeah, uh, sure.”

They adjusted and went into the diner.  They took their seats and got smiles from the patrons and staff.  Dean blushed and slipped their hands under the table. 

“You guys are adorable,” the waitress greeted, “what can I get the happy couple?”

“We’re no--”

“We’ll have two bacon cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate shakes,” Cas smiled warmly and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Great choice. Regular beef or bison?”

“Bison please.”

“Alrighty.  Be back in a bit.”

Dean waited until she was gone before he turned to scowl at Cas.

“Play the part or it’ll look suspicious,” Cas gazed at him adoringly.

“Uh huh,” Dean nodded with his mouth slightly open.

“Dean Winchester?” a voice called.

Dean jerked around and looked toward the voice.

“Robin,” Dean smiled, “how’s it been?”

“Same old, same old,” Robin pulled up a chair and sat down, “I took the place over so that’s something I guess.”

“That’s awesome.  I just came from Sonny’s I didn’t expect to see it empty,” Dean tried to keep calm as Cas’ leg brushed his.

“Oh yeah.  He got better funding and moved to a bigger location.  It’s only been like a month or so.  It’s about twenty minutes north of here.  He’s doing great and has a full staff now.  He still tells stories about you.  Uh,” Robin’s eyes flicked to Cas, “you gonna introduce me.”

“Oh,” Dean blushed, “Robin this is my, uh . . .”

“Husband,” Cas placed his left hand on the table.

Dean choked, “yeah husband, Cas.  Cas this is an old girlfriend Robin.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

There was a moment of awkward silence.

“Don’t worry you didn’t turn him,” Cas winked, “I stole his heart surprisingly.  It happened without either one of us noticing,” he chuckled and brushed his shoulder against Dean’s, “I was driving home one day after dropping him at his place and it hit me that he was more than a friend.  It was about three in the morning on 95 and I slammed on breaks when it hit me.  I kept it a secret for another few weeks then I couldn’t take it anymore.  I swept him off his feet and we’ve been together since.  Just got married this weekend and he’s taking me on a tour of his old haunts.”

“Wow.  I knew it was something special about you Dean,” Robin looked genuinely happy for them.

They chatted for a few more minutes then she excused herself once their food arrived.

“We’re not supposed to be eating.  We came here for a phone,” Dean shook his head half through his one handed meal.

“Oh right.  I was so hungry I forgot.”

“This is a delicious burger,” Dean closed his eyes as he enjoyed the next bite.

“It is.  Let’s finish so we can get the phone and call Charlie.  Do you think this fork could open the lock?”

“No.  We need something thinner,” Dean glanced around the diner, “oh no.”

“What?” Cas looked around quickly.

“I have to pee.”

“So?” Cas narrowed his eyes confused then it hit him, “oh.  That could be a predicament.”

They finished their meal then shuffled to the bathroom.  Cas turned and hummed while Dean took care of business and Dean returned the favor.  On their way out Dean swiped a bobby pin from an old ladies hair while she slept in a corner booth.  Dean picked up the check off the table and they headed to the register.

“Oh it’s paid for you newlyweds,” the cashier grinned.

“Oh thanks.”

“Dean,” Robin called and handed him a bag, “pie for the road.”

“Thanks.  Do you still have the pay phone around back?  Our mobiles died.”

“Yup.  It’s a little booth now. Have a good trip home.”

“Thanks.”

While Dean fiddled with the cuffs Cas dropped the coins in and dialed Charlie’s number.  Every time the voicemail picked up.  Cas groaned and tried his brother.  There was still no answer.

“What’s Sam’s number?”

“He’s not gonna answer.  Finals are coming up.  His phone has been off the last three days.  Fuck,” Dean broke the bobby pin, “why was her pin so friggin old?  I’ve never had issues with cuffs before.”

“We’ll figure it out.  We need to get home.  I’ve left messages on both Charlie’s and Gabriel’s phones.  Let’s hit the road and we can figure out what happened.  Now that we have full bellies we may be able to think better.”

“I guess you’re right,” Dean led the way to the car, “we’ll need to get gas before we go.”

“Yes of course.  We don’t want to get stranded.”

They headed out of town and stopped at the little gas station on the corner.  Dean grabbed a burner phone while they picked up a few other items for the road.  The cashier looked down at their hands and smiled.  He rang them up cheerfully and sent them on their way.  Dean plugged the charger into the cigarette lighter and set the device up.  Once he got everything in place he sent a quick text to several different people and hoped that someone would text back.  They were about an hour into the drive when he got the first message back.

**_Meg:  I thought we weren’t allowed to talk to the happy couple until you got back in town ;)_ **

**_Dean:  We don’t remember a damn thing.  What the hell happened?_ **

**_Meg:  Nope.  Not telling.  You are okay right?  No one’s hurt?_ **

**_Dean:  Other than my pride everything is fine._ **

**_Meg:  Text when you’re back in town and Charlie or I will bring over the videos ttyl_ **

“Dammit.  Apparently we _are_ married and we told people not to talk to us until we got back.  Shit.  I got a few images flashing in my head but nothing clear.  There was definitely a lot of alcohol and we were at our old high school for some reason.”

“Was the reunion this weekend?” Castiel glanced over to him.

“Oh shit,” Dean closed his eyes, “it was.  That’s a good place to start.”

“I have classes that I need to get back to.”

“I know.  It’s Saturday so you’re good for now.”

They talked the rest of the way or listen to music.  They had to stop to fill up again half way through their drive.  Dean gave a little more every time a new memory occurred and Cas relayed what he remembered.

“There’s another two hours and I can’t drive any more Dean,” Cas pulled off as soon as he saw a sign for a motel.

“Okay.  Let’s stop in and get a few winks.”

They pulled in a midgrade motel for a room.  Dean was not going to play around anymore and just let their hands swing.

“By chance do you have anything that can get these off?” Dean dropped their hands on the counter with an exasperated sigh.

“You’re in luck brother,” the man’s tag read Benny, “I got some wire cutters.  Gimme a minute.”

Benny went to the back and came back up.  Cas and Dean lifted their hands and Benny snapped the cuffs loose.

“Yes.  Thank god,” Dean shook his arm.

“You just cut us free without any questions?” Cas tilted his head and stared at Benny through narrowed eyes.

“If you were criminals you’d be in jumpsuits still, an APB would have come out or you would have tried to cover them up.  I assume you two just was playin’ around and cuffed yourselves to each other,” Benny laughed.

“It’s true.  We will never do that again.  Thanks so much.  Uh we just need a room for the night.  Driving straight out is not as much fun as it used to be,” Dean handed him his card, “double please.”

“No problem,” Benny got them a room and handed them each a key, “you guys been tied together long?”

“All day.  Glad to be free.  It’s gonna make showering a lot less stressful than I thought it was gonna be,” Dean laughed, “is there a place near where we could buy a few essentials?”

“Hold on,” Benny went back to the office being the employee only sign and returned with a duffel bag, “we make up bags for people that wander in.  It’ll have all your toiletries, a couple changes of clothes and few other things.”

“You have no idea how grateful we are.  What can I give you for this?”

“No worries brother.  The clothes should fit.  I mark all the bags for size.  If they don’t we can go through a few others.”

“Thanks so much.”

They went to their room and Dean eyed the clock excited.  He pulled the plastic front off and then the little metal minute hand.  With a little tinkering the cuff fell loose and did the one Cas’ wrist as well.  Cas took a shower first and Dean ate the pie that Robin had given him. 

Dean tried not to look at Cas when he exited the bathroom in just a towel.  Dean had seen him naked several times but had never noticed the definition of his body.  Dean cleared his throat and rushed into the bathroom.  When he returned Cas was already sleep on one of the beds.  Dean went to the bed and ran his hand through Cas’ damp hair and smiled.  He stared at him for a few minutes before he dressed and crawled into the other bed.  Dean glanced down at his ring and shook his head.

_Only Cas and I could get married without remembering anything.  The annulment should be easy enough when we get back._

Dean pulled the covers up and closed his eyes.  It did not take long for sleep to come at the end of their eventful day.

Cas rolled over and watched Dean sleep.

_Please just let this be.  I can make you happy._

<<<>>> 

Dean was behind the wheel as they pulled in front of Cas’ condo.  Dean hung up the phone with Sonny as he cut the engine.

“He said I can keep her,” Dean ran a hand over the dashboard; “he had left her there with the intentions of calling me to get her.  He’s sending the papers down next week.”

“You are in love with this car.  I feel jealous.  My own husband loves a car more,” Cas teased.

“I loved her way before I met you.  She’s my oldest love.”

“Come on silly let’s go in.  I bet there may be some answers in my place.”

Cas bent down and pulled the spare from out the stone bee hide-a-key.  They walked in and immediately stopped when they got passed the foyer.  Cas’ place was anything but his normal cleanliness.  Cas let out a choked sob as he moved slowly through the fallen streamers, over turned furniture, deflated balloons, and random items.

“Well it looks like you had a party,” Dean looked around.

“No not a party.  There’s no plates, keg, pile of empty bottles, empty pizza boxes or anything else.  There are a few bottles but that’s it.  This was just a few people over.  Maybe no more than two or three.  There’s no lipstick on any of the bottles,” Cas walked around and examined everything, “and there is a trail of clothes to my bedroom.”

“Is,” Dean gulped, “if that my favorite Henley?”

“A-and my favorite blazer,” Cas whispered, “we should probably clean up in here first.”

Cas turned and walked back up the hall to the kitchen.  He grabbed a garbage bag and began to throw things in it.  Dean had other ideas as he walked down the short stairway with a knot in his throat.  He passed one of sneakers discarded along the way, Cas’ pants he had bought him for a birthday, and a few other items of clothing he knew were his.  Dean pushed the door open with his eyes closed and stepped into the room.

Dean made a weird peep strangled gasp that brought Cas up the small stairway.  Cas’ favorite tie was knotted to the footboard along with one of Dean’s.  Dean’s Batman boxers lay alongside Cas’ blue striped boxers near the foot of the bed.

“Well I guess an annulment is out of the question,” Dean barely managed with a dry laugh.

“Dean.  I’m sorry,” Cas touched his arm and Dean pulled back.

“Not now Castiel,” Dean turned and walked out of the room.

Cas flinched at the use of his full name.  Cas stared at the unmade bed and walked over.  When he sat down Dean’s scent whiffed up mixed with his own. 

_“Yes Dean please.  I need more,” Cas whined as Dean held his hips._

_“Don’t worry baby I got you.  It’s tough with my feet tied but I’m gonna make you come all over me,” Dean grunted as he pushed up the best he could, “you're mine now.”_

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Cas fell forward and kissed him._

Cas’ hand flew to his mouth as the memory washed over him.  _Why would we tie his legs and not his hands?_ He looked to the door and wondered if Dean had had the same memory flash.  Cas stood and pulled the sheets off the bed.  He gathered it all and took it straight to the washer.  He piled Dean’s clothes in a basket and tossed his own in his hamper.  Cas remade the bed and changed into his own clothes.

Cas went back to the main part of the condo and found it cleaned up.  Dean hummed as he started the vacuum.  Cas watched him for a few minutes then made himself known.

“I guess we could call people now that we’re back.”

“I guess we could,” Dean wrapped the cord on the vacuum then put it back in the closet.

“Are we okay?” Cas whispered.

“No.  We are far from it.  Cas we had sex and we can’t even remember it.  We’re married.  Who the hell knows what else happened?”

“I know Dean but on some level we made these decisions accepting our fates,” Castiel stated firmly.

“I should go.”

“Dean please,” Cas’ eyes were damp and he swallowed down the sob that threatened to spill.

They both jumped when a knock sounded on his door.  They looked at each other then Cas went to the door and opened it.

“If it isn’t my two favorite people,” Charlie all but bounced into the condo with a few bags over her arms.

“Finally.  Where the hell have you been?” Dean frowned.

“Uh obeying you.  And I quote, ‘don’t talk to us, don’t listen to us, leave us alone.  I’m gonna rock this man’s world and I don’t need any interruptions from you your highness.  If the RV is a rockin’ don’t come a knockin’,” Charlie did her best Dean impression.

“RV?”

“Yeah.  You took Sam’s RV for the weekend.  Oh no.  You didn’t lose it did you?  He told me you would when I called to ask if you could borrow it,” Charlie shook her head as she put down the bags on the table, “so how was it?”

“As my messages said we don’t know.  Our memory is shot.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’ve got video!” Charlie pulled a few DVDs from one of the bags, “we’ll start with right before the reunion.  It’s most chronological but there are some pieces missing because you stopped us from following you.”

_There was a large crowd in the old gymnasium.  Dean said hi to several people and a lot of women and men vied for his attention._

_“Still the same man with all that sex appeal,” Cas said from behind the camera, “ooh look everyone there’s Lisa.  She was Dean’s number one girl through 10 th and 11th grade.  You know until he fell in love with Barty.”_

_“Shut up Cas.  I don’t need any running commentary.  Isn’t this supposed to be for the damn committee anyway?  Shouldn’t you be following around the prom queen and king or something?” Dean flipped off the camera and walked away._

_A quiet moment as Cas zoomed in on Dean’s butt._

“Really Cas?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Hey can you blame me?” Cas blushed.

“Oh there are way more of those booty shots while he has the camera,” Charlie laughed.

Cas did interview a few people and got well wishes from others _._ Charlie fast forwarded through all of that.  She stopped when it picked back up with someone else in control of the camera.

_Cas and Dean were at the open bar.  Cas smiled fondly at Dean and Dean brushed a stray hair from Cas’ face.  The bartender placed shots in front of them and they tossed them back with a fit of laughter._

_“Those two have been in love since eighth grade and can’t seem to get it together,” Meg’s voice sounded from behind the camera, “just look at them.  Dean boinked everything that moved and Cas is still waiting for the one.  Poor Cassy.  Oh shit they’re gonna dance.  I have to get this.”_

Charlie paused the video, “what does she mean Cas?”

“Huh?”

“You’re waiting for the one?  Does that mean what I think it means and have been thinking about since I saw this?” Charlie asked knowingly.

“I, um, it might, um yeah.  I was a virgin,” Cas looked down at his hands.

“What?” Dean looked at him, “Cas that would mean . . .”

Cas just nodded.  Dean jumped up and left the room.

“Oh shit he didn’t know.  So when you did the do it was your first time and he just realized it.  Oh man,” Charlie tugged at her hair, “I’m sorry I wouldn’t’ve played that part if I had known.”

“It was bound to come out either way.  Just play the video.  He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

Dean watched from the shadows by the stairs as he and Cas danced.  They were very close.  Even when the music was fast.  Dean had not known he had those feelings still.  He had pushed them so far away that when he watched the video he could not see himself there. 

Charlie fast forwarded to the end of that disk.

_“How long have Winchester and Novak been together?” Aaron asked as he watched them at the table eating._

_“What?  Dean and Cas?  They aren’t together.  They’re just friends,” Lisa said as she zoomed in on their table._

_“I’m pretty sure I don’t let my friends feed me from their finger tips,” Aaron chuckled._

_“I don’t think they realize they’re together,” Meg showed up to the side, “they’re always like this minus the feeding each other.  They’ve been dating without even knowing it.”_

_“I am definitely showing them this video.  They are so in love.”_

_“Let me get the camera.  I have an idea.”_

“Okay so Meg took over the camera.  It doesn’t start back up with you guys until you’re at the after party that Crowley threw at his hotel.  You don’t miss much I promise. There’s no use in picking up with the en route stuff.  I mean, you get the camera again so there are a lot of close ups of Dean’s butt and face,” Charlie giggled as she put in the next disk.

“Are we really always like that?” Dean slunk back into the room.

“You have no idea.”

“Oh.”

Cas glanced at him for a moment then turned back to the TV.

_Cas and Charlie are talking by the fountain out back and Dean stood alone and stared at them._

_“So lover boy you know Charlie is into the carpet munchin’ not the pole lickin’ right?” Meg teased as she focused on his face._

_“Yeah.  I was just lookin’ at the water.”_

_“Or the blue eyed boy by the fountain,” Meg offered as she panned back to Cas._

_“What?  No.  Why would I do that?  I’m seeing someone.”_

_“Someone who?”_

_“You don’t him.  I met him online.”_

_“Yes.  The classic online you don’t know him relationship.  I had one of those.  In ninth grade,” she chuckled._

_“Whatever Meg.”_

_“Hey they have champagne going on.  You should get some.”_

Charlie fast forwards.

_Cas and Dean slow danced with the others in the middle of the ball room._

_“How the hell did you get them to dance together?” Charlie giggled._

_“I may have suggested copious amounts of alcohol then Cas was looking lonely and Dean is forever chivalrous.  I planted the idea and he ran with it.”_

_“I gotta love your mind.  Think we could get them to do something a little more, I dunno, risky,” Charlie’s face lit up with a devilish grin._

_“You mean like getting married in the chapel on the first floor?”_

_“Holy shit we should do it!  But we’ll need rings.”_

_“Honey I’ll get the supplies you get them some shots.”_

“Hold up!” Dean grabbed the remote and paused the video

“You and Meg schemed to get us married?” Cas’ eyes went comically wide as he stared at Charlie.

“Well, you see,” Charlie had the decency to look embarrassed, “it was all supposed to be a joke.  We had no idea that Garth was ordained by an online church.”

“Holy fuck.  I need a drink,” Dean jumped up and went to the fridge.

“Bring me one too,” Cas yelled.

Dean sat the entire twelve pack on the floor between them.

“This is how you guys started it off,” Charlie teased.

“Enough from you,” Dean handed her the remote, “fast forward to the ceremony.”

“It’s on another disk,” she stood and switched them out, “that one was filled mostly with me coaxing you guys to drink and our scheming.”

“Great.”

_Cas and Dean stood at the altar giggling and holding hands._

_“I should have asked you a long time ago,” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand._

_“I would have said yes a long time ago.”_

“Wait when did we change clothes?  Why do I have a tie on with my Henley and flannel?”

“Well you may have jumped in the pool before we got you to propose.  You said you would not get married without a tie no matter how much we told you that you looked ridiculous.  Cas brought a decent change of clothes so he looks nice. Unfortunately the camera was not around for the proposal but it was amazing.  You spouted sonnets and everything.”

“So I asked?” Dean squeaked.

“Yeah.  Cas was in tears it was adorable.  Now hush,” Charlie started the DVD.

_“Cas and Dean.  By golly I am so happy you two decided to get hitched finally.  We’ve all known it would happen,” Garth grinned as he opened the little black book._

_“I love you,” Cas kissed Dean._

_“Wait.  I’m not at that part yet,” Garth chuckled._

_“Sorry,” Cas ducked his head._

_Garth went over the shortened version of the ceremony and allowed them to say their own vows._

_“Dean you captured my heart the moment you beat up Uriel for pushing me in the mud.  I have loved you since.  You are my world and I cannot imagine my life without you,” he slipped into another language then began to weep._

_“Oh baby,” Dean brushed the tears away, “I dunno why I couldn’t see what was right in front of me.  You are my perfect match.  You are there for me no matter what.  I feel at home when I’m with you and I know that we will have our happily ever after.  You are my sun, my moon and my everything.  Without you this world is not worth living in.  Castiel Novak you are my one true love for all of eternity.”_

_“Now you can do the kissing part.”_

_Cheers went up as they embraced and almost fell over.  Meg handed them the rings and they slipped them on.  They stumbled out of the chapel hand and hand.  Crowley greeted them with tears in his eyes and hugged them both._

_“You two are an inspiration.  Please have the pent house on me tonight,” he offered them a hotel key._

_“Sorry Fergy I have set up another place for them,” Charlie grinned._

_The camera goes black then picks back up in a limo._

_“They can’t keep their hands off each other,” Charlie giggled._

_“How do you think the morning is gonna go?” Meg asked._

_“We’ll see.”_

_“Hey are these handcuffs?” Dean opened up the box Meg had handed him, “we should totally cuff ourselves together until the end of the honeymoon.”_

_“That doesn’t seem like a good idea honey,” Castiel giggled._

_“It’s because it’s a brilliant idea.”_

_The camera went black then returned and they stood in Cas’ driveway._

_“I’m gonna get Sam’s RV tonight.  Charlie already confirmed for me.  It’s gonna be great.  I’m gonna sober up some first.  Don’t wanna kill us,” Dean slurred a little as he staggered to Cas’ door, “I don’t want you guys to bother us okay? Don’t talk to us, don’t listen to us, leave us alone.  I’m gonna rock this man’s world and I don’t need any interruptions from you your highness.  If the RV is a rockin’ don’t come a knockin’.”_

_Meg and Charlie giggled as Cas unlocked the door._

_“Oh wow balloons,” Cas stood mesmerized for a moment when he walked into his place._

_“I have a guy,” Charlie told Meg before she could ask how everything had gotten set up._

_“Here,” Cas tossed her his keys, “we’re gonna be gone.  You need to feed my fish.”_

_Cas slammed the door in their face and the camera went off._

“So my place was trashed by me and Dean?” Cas felt the heat rise in his face.

“Yup,” Charlie snickered.

“Oh.”

“So we got fake married but it turned out to be real?”

“Yes,” Charlie stood and reached into another bag, “here you are,” she handed him a folder.

Dean opened it and it was their wedding certificate signed by them both.  Garth had already gotten it notarized and his signature was in place.

“We’re married,” Dean groaned.

“Dean,” Cas finally spoke, “did you mean all that you said?”

“Huh?  What?  What do you mean?”

“The vows,” Cas’ brow arched with uncertainty but held hope.

“Oh uh,” Dean rubbed his neck and sat down the marriage license, “yeah.  I guess I did.  Cas you are a great man.”

Cas pushed Dean back on the couch and straddled him while they kissed.

“Alright you two have a good day.  Your keys are on the table.  Bye!” Charlie grabbed her purse and left.

Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth as he deepened the kiss and pressed down his hips.  Dean thrust up to meet his movements then pulled back.  Cas moved to his neck.

“Cas I am so sorry I took your, mm, virginity while we were drunk.  I’ll make it up to you.  Jeez harder a little please,” Dean shifted to give Cas better access.

“Yeah.  You will make it up to me and I’ll make it up to you over and over until you can’t walk.  But first,” Cas sat back and cleared his throat, “we have to figure out what happened to the RV.”

“How the hell can you just turn it off like that?” Dean moaned as he rubbed his palm against his erection.

“We can’t have sex until we actually discuss it all.  We can’t talk it all out until we figure out what happened the rest of the night and how we ended up in New York.”

“I think I know,” Dean rubbed his neck and looked to the floor, “part of my plan for when I got married was to take my spouse back to places that changed my life.  When I packed this morning I found receipts in the pockets of my pants.  I took you to the aquarium first.  I know the night guard so he let us in.  He made me print out a receipt so he wouldn’t get in trouble.  That was where I decided I wanted to be a marine biologist.  Then there were several from Crystal City.  That is one of my favorite vacation spots.  I have no receipts for gas so there’s no way we drove the RV.  I have a metro stub, bus passes and a few cab tickets.  I took you to Sonny’s because that was where I turned my life around.  I wasn’t a delinquent anymore.  I guess at some point we got lost on our path and were tired.  I assume we walked to Sonny’s from somewhere and that’s where we woke up.”

“So it’s been more than just a day.  The reunion was on Thursday.  Dean, are you going to stay married to me?”

Dean shrugged.

“We should call Sam to make sure that we didn’t take the RV,” Cas stood and went to his phone.

Dean watched him.  He had spent at least two days handcuffed to Cas and had taken him to all his meaningful places.  They weren’t getting younger and 30 was right around the corner.  Dean closed his eyes and went to Cas.  Cas finished up his conversation of being yelled at by Sam and looked at Dean.  Dean fell to one knee.  Cas’ eyes widened.

“Cas will you stay my husband?”

“Dean,” Cas bit his lip then smiled, “of course.  I couldn’t do any better.  I have loved you for a very long time,” Cas kissed him, “we never took the RV.  Sam is pissed we got married without him though and that he had to hear it from Meg.”

“Who cares?  Let’s go make love.  I need you to feel how much I love you.”

“When you put it that how can I deny you?” Dean jumped up.

<<<>>> 

“Are you sure this is the house for us?” Cas asked as they walked through the two story house.

“Yes.  You have your view, I have my garage and there are plenty of rooms to start a family.  I want this house and you want this house.  It’s the first one that we have agreed on.  It’s reasonably priced and they’re covering closing cost.  Cas this is it,” Dean leaned against the doorframe of the master bedroom.

“If you’re sure.  I don’t want any more decisions made rashly.  Last time we were handcuffed and in a different state,” Cas smirked as he walked pass Dean.

“Two years Cas.  It has been two years.”

“Yup.”

“I hate you,” Dean grumbled as he pulled Cas into his arms.

“I love you too,” Cas smiled into the kiss.

Dean and Cas walked through the house one last time to make it definite yes.  Their home to share their lives.  They couldn’t be happier.


End file.
